


Dutch's House of Debauchery

by LetheaBlade (orphan_account)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, bisexual reader, primal play, reader is a giver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LetheaBlade
Summary: In a world where everything went right the Van Der Linde Gang successfully robbed Blackwater of thousands dollars of gold and got away without a trace.It is now 1907, after years living as simple folk up north most of the gang finds they aren't ready to give up their lives of dark deeds. Dutch rounds those who want to leave and makes way for Saint Denis. What better way of life for those who like to indulge than to run a house made for pleasure?You are a reporter trying to make a name for yourself in Saint Denis. Words come easy to you. Actions, however, not so much. When your boss gives you the chance to break into the industry guns blazing you take it. No one has been able to break into the nightime world as most keep their secrets. For some reason the door opens to you and you alone. Take the plunge and find out that pleasure isn't always as it seems and love comes in many different forms.Grab your pen and paper, the tales for you to write will be absolutely riviting.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Molly O'Shea/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is set seven years after Blackwater everyone is roughly the same age as in game.  
> This is a work of fiction. Everyone is a consenting adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be filled with shameless porn. There will be little plot and lots of plot armor because it’s definitely just for some dirty gratification.
> 
> Reader is referred to by Miss. Fisher to keep from the awkward (y/n) placement but also to leave first name up in the air.
> 
> Reader is a Bisexual/Pansexual female.  
> There will be kink warnings and sexual pairs at the beginning of every chapter. This first chapter is to set everything up and then it's just going to snowball very quickly from here. Tags will be added.
> 
> I will be keeping an eye on what everyone likes/wants in terms of kinks in the Van Der Linde members, but please know that I already have a few of them set already.

Chapter Kinks: None

Pairings: Molly/Dutch

The large oak door in front of you stood intimidating. Even in your heeled, lace boots you wouldn't be able to reach the top at all. You pulled at your nicely done hair and reached to smooth down your simple ivory blouse and blue plaid skirts. It was your nicest outfit, but standing in such guardians with water fountains and electric lamps you felt... plain. On your hip sat a small leather bag, just big enough to hold essential things. At your feet was a larger suitcase that held enough items to last a few days. With a deep breath to steel your nerves, your knuckles came down hard on the door in front of you.

Without much delay the door swung open to expose a tall lanky man with black hair to hic chin. He gave a charming smile and waved a hand to invite you inside, "Leave the bag miss, I'll have one of the girls take it to your room." His voice held a rasp to it while his blue eyes held your gaze.

"Thank you..." You offered a hand out to the man. He took it and shook it firmly. A welcoming but quick gesture showing his warm nature but easily bored mind.

"John." He answered with a grin, "Normally it's Miss. Grimshaw that answers the door, but she's in town gathering a few things for your welcome dinner tonight. I got stuck with the door duty seein' as we were expectin' you."

John placed his hand on the small of your back as if he had done it one hundred times before and lead you through a lavish hall. The electric lights were off in favor of open windows letting in lights. Some doors lay open exposing different rooms behind them. Rooms you desperately wanted to squirrel into and learn about, but John was very steady with the force of his hand. It almost made you blush at hos informal and relaxed he was with you. His body was so close it felt as if he were a friend.

"Now, Dutch is one to indulge in his pleasures so don't be surprised if you meet Molly too." John spoke with a slight chuckle at the end. He turned and placed his free hand on a closed door. After a quick knock he pushed it open. With a squeek you found yourself leaning back into John's hand. A small woman was between a very relaxed man's legs clearly working away at his unseen cock. The desk in front of them hid the rest of her body, but you could see her red hair in ringlets bobbing as her head did.

"Ah welcome Miss. Fisher. I would stand to greet you but..." The man you now assumed was Dutch gave a loving pat to the woman blowing him.

"Is this really-"

"Now Miss. Fisher I would like to clear a few things up. The business I run here is very legal, but many things inside are strange to some folk. So I'd like to start off with this. By walking in here and sitting in that chair." He paused to point to the chair set in front of his desk. You took a moment to tear your eyes from the woman to look around the room. It would have been exceedingly professional if it weren't for the red head and open trousers, "You agree to my terms."

"What terms?" You asked looking to where John was leaning against the door frame. He was very clearly relaxed with all of this to the point he looked bored. His eyes wandered around the walls as if there wasn't a woman on her knees in front of him.

"While you write your little story you stay here. No leaving. If you have a need for anything you tell Susan Grimshaw, who you will meet later, and she will retrieve it for you. As much as I would like you to write this I don't want you to be scared off on the first few nights as it is difficult for people to just let go and..." He smiled a deep toothy grin, "Enjoy yourself. I do want you to get the full story so you would have access to everything we offer, free of charge, of course. Even just to watch."

You swallowed hard and tried not to blush, "And if I don't."

"You will need to leave and cannot return, unless you pay of course." Dutch closed his eye for a moment and let out a low growl. You found yourself oddly intrigued. Maybe a bit excited. He was right. People don't allow this kind of thing. Something like this is hidden away behind closed doors. Spoken about in hushed tones, or perhaps read in secret.

"Why did you call me?" You asked forgetting for a moment, everything except your peaking curiosity.

"Men get too distracted. But women... I trust you to write this." He said, smile rolling much like the cheshire cat.

"And you want me to write this because?" You asked.

"It would be good for business, very very good." His voice was like honey in your ears. You hadn't even noticed you had sat in the chair until you heard the door shut behind you. With a quick and silent motion, John had left the room completely.

"Once we have everything worked out I will have Molly get you familiar with the house side of things and your room. You can start all the interviewing and looking you'd like tonight when we open the business side of things. You would always be welcome to indulge yourself as well." Dutch said with a coy smile. You cleared your throat trying very hard not to focus on the wet sound of the woman's lips on his cock.

"Yes sir-"

"Please call me Dutch." He offered in a gentle tone.

"Yes... uh... Dutch, I'll be here a full week. Able to interview your workers on everything that goes on here. Once I leave I won't be allowed back unless I'm a..." You paused as the woman giggled over something. Dutch's mouth twitched upwords just a tiny bit. Other than that he kept composure as he listened to you, "Customer?"

"That's if you want to leave dear." The woman between his legs snaked from under the desk and finally looked at you. She wiped any misplaced lipstick away and gave a smile. Her irish accent taking you by full surprise, "Molly O'Shea." Molly moved to extend a hand to you, but your surprise rendered you both speechless and immobile.

"F-Fisher." You finally managed to stammer out.

"That's an odd name." Molly scrunched her nose up a bit.

"Miss. Fisher. I would ask you to sign these. You can read them over, but they mostly state our initial agreement of you being here for one week. And this one is our cut of the story.. this one is-"

It wasn't until Molly had lead you to your 'room' and closed the door that you were able to fully comprehend everything Dutch had told you. The room wasn't very big and looked like it hadn't really been used. A double bed sat on the left wall next to a decent sized dresser with an oil lamp on top. A clock hung on the wall ticking away over a desk that didn't quite go with the room at all. You quickly went to the small desk and laid out your journal and started writing. Tonight was going to be your first night, and it was going to be a wild one.


	2. Secret Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay. The drive that I had these chapters saved corrupted then an ice storm rolled through my state. Lost a lot of chapters for both fictions. It’s been super stressful. Chapters will become longer with more explicit scenes as I start rewriting everything.

Kink: Fingering

Pair: Dutch/Reader

The knock at your door late into the evening broke you from the book in your hands. Dinner had been offered, but you were still too nervous to walk the halls. Friendly faces introducing themselves to you throughout the day had made you accustomed to the attention. So accustomed to it that the invitation to enter your room had left your lips without a second thought. You hadn't realised your mistake until it was too late. Hair down, with only a slip on your body to keep you cool in the summer heat.

"Susan told me you didn't come down to dinner this evening. I took it upon myself to deliver it to you." Dutch closed the door behind him. Your brow raised as he put the small platter on the bed.

"I'm not proper." You pointed out. He looked over you as flippidly as if you were a passerby on the street.

"Oh thats fine, I'm used to it." He said with a slight chuckle and smile.

"I, uh, didn't mean you-"

"You look tense my dear. The atmosphere getting to you?" He quizzed passing a glass from the tray to you. Your fingers curled around the murky liquid and sniffed gently. Sweet tea mixed with honey, the soft moan that left your lips before your drank made him smile.

"It is a strange thing to accept so suddenly. Naked people everywhere, sex in the halls?" You laughed bitterly. The story drove you, but at the cost of your own comfort.

"When I first noticed you, before you walked into my place of business I didn't take you as a fearful, close minded type." Dutch said. His fingers moved across the desk and tapped on the closed jornal.

"I am neither of those things." You spoke with a hot tone. Dutch was a strange man to you. Making you feel special with a tray of food yet slapping you in the face with his words. His hand moved to flip open your jornal. Pages upon pages of your handwriting greeted both of you.

"Hard worker, though." He mused in a way that almost made you happy.

"Yes, well it is late." You snipped in hopes he would leave.

"We are open tonight if you'd like to join me for a tour." He said making you finally look over him. Dutch was a fine man, dressed in almost a full suit. His hair was slicked back and there was an almost animalistic glow to him given by the one candle lit in your room.

"I-I would, but I am dressed down already and a bit stressed." You said a feeling of excitement overtaking you. The society in you telling you to push him until he was out of your room, the animal in you begging to arch her back in invitation. The strange atmosphere in this place overtaking you. It was pushing your rational mind away.

”I would be a poor host if I were to leave you in need.” His voice was like thick honey dripping down your spine. The cologne he wore was a deep musky scent that made you nearly grown when he grew closer. You wanted to lean your head back and let him lay his lips over your neck. The low light was doing wonders for this man. You knew it was Dutch but the way the shadows licked across his face and body made him seem like a stranger. In truth he was, all you knew was his name. This excited you.

His hands were innocently at your shoulders. Kneading the muscles there slowly and steady. Everything was getting out of hand so quickly. You tried to take the control back, but instead you set the glass down and lowered your head forward to allow him better access to your shoulders. One hand moved to your spine, pressing the muscle in using the palm of his hand. Say what you would about Dutch, but he knew how to use his hands.

"You are tense, my dear." His lips grew so close to your skin that it felt like pure electricity down your spine, "So wonderfully tense." Your head lulled back as he pulled you to lean back into the chair.

”I-...I...” His lips tasted like whisky and tobacco when he captured yours. It sealed your fate as your ears buzzed locking off the entire world save the two of you. He pushed your slip up to your hips and gently pulled his fingers across your inner thighs. The gasp he sucked in between his teeth nearly made you beam with pride. Heartbeat in your chest at a nearly painful gait while his fingers worked across your skin. 

"You smell lovely, what is that. Lilac?" Dutch asked releasing your lips in favor of tracing your collarbone with them. His breath wafting down your chest causing goosebumps to raise in its absence.

"Orcid." You mutter, eyes still closed. His fingers traced your lips and parted them to gain access to your clit. The reaction was instant. Your mouth parted into an O shape as the electricity reached to the very tips of your fingers and toes making them curl. The pleasure was intense as he started rubbing circles on the nub under his thumb, "Dutch."

"Mmm, yes dear?" His voice was almost patronizing. You barely cared, he pushed a finger into you and curled it. Even more pleasure waved through your body causing you to gasp out.

"What is..." Another finger and a curl. His thumb picked up a pace but only slightly as if he was simply playing with you. Lust clouded your mind in a thin veil of fog. Moans left your throat as his free hand gripped your hip, teeth sunk into your shoulder. As if he were claiming this pleasure as his own, your body as his toy.

"So wet darling. So wet for me." His voice was a husky growl in your ear as he started pumping his fingers into your body faster. The slick sound of your wetness echoing around the two of you.

"I'm going to fall!" You felt a coil inside of you. The crawl towards a cliff you so desperately wanted to fall from.

"Fall sweetheart, I've got you." Dutch's lips captured yours a second time. Your hands finally moving from their paralyzed state as you clawed into his hair. The black strands curling around your fingers.

It boarded on painful the way he used his fingers to fuck you, but at the same time the cries from your throat were pure. You had only known Dutch Van Der Linde for mere hours and here he was enveloping you in a blissful veil. When the coil snapped your legs pulled up, using your heels to brace yourself against the wooden legs of the chair. The world rushed around you, the feeling of falling from a great height peppered your body in bliss. A scream came from your lips into his mouth as wetness rushed from your body onto his hand. It felt like it lasted for hours every muscle in your body clenched as your cunt gripped his fingers inside of you.

"There you go. Good girl." Coming back to reality was a slow process. His words barely registering in your ears. You felt his hands straighten your slip, pushing your hair away from your face, and his lips gently on your forehead. The cloud of pleasure still wrapped itself around you, "Be sure to eat up now."

Your eyes fluttered open as the daze left you. Dutch had shifted into someone else. The sultry smile that haunted you from the moment you had entered had turned into a friendly grin. The tray of food was once again in his hands, except this time he brought it to sit at the desk.

"What is this?" You asked raising your eyebrows.

"Well this here is roast. Peterson is a good-"

"No, I mean. You, uh me... er this uh." You moved a bit as your juices cooled between your legs.

"As I said when you first arrived, this is a place of pure pleasure. Inhibitions are meant to be let go. As your host I wanted to help you understand." His eyes darkened again making your heart race, and then he was a gentle giant reaching down to push the food closer towards you.

"I mean this. You acting all kind to me after that." Your confusion was overridden when he gently pulled his fingers across your face.

"We take care of our own. Now eat. I need to be on the floor, will you be joining us tonight?" He asked as if you were a close friend.

"No, thank you. Not tonight." You watched him leave and turned back towards your meal. A sudden wave of satisfied exhaustion came over you, yet his words forced you to take a bite and then another. The fire inside of you, while sated, started up again in a slow burn.


End file.
